1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a grip for holding and carrying metal cylinders containing pressurized gas, or similar objects, comprising a circular hoop with a handle, by which the cylinders can be picked up and carried by hand, hook, rope or chain, when the hoop has been placed around them.
2. Description of the Prior Art
There have been previous inventions for the purpose of holding and/or carrying round or cylindrical objects, all of which are distinguishable from the instant invention.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,227,411, issued to Albert J. Truetler, on Jan. 4, 1966, discloses a paint can holder, comprising a hoop with a clamp for attaching it to a ladder, rather than a handle for carrying it by hand.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,150,806, issued to Vincent B. Dziuk, on Apr. 24, 1979, discloses a vehicle retainer for thermos bottles, by which a bottle is clamped in a fixed position within the passenger compartment of a motor vehicle.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,294,481, issued to Douglas B. Pearl, on Oct. 13, 1981, discloses a gas cylinder carrier, by which two cylinders can be carried at once, with a handle which extends in a direction parallel to the axes of the cylinders being carried. The instant invention can only carry one cylinder at a time, but is simpler and more lightweight, and it will take less space to store it in when it is not being used.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,486,044, issued to Harris K. Gordon and Howard Myers, on Dec. 4, 1984, discloses an apparatus for supporting and transporting a gas cylinder, with two hoops, a clamping structure, a base, and a handle parallel to the axis of the cylinder. Again, the instant invention is simpler and more light weight, and requires less storage space.
For the inventions in the Pearl and Gordon et al. patents, the gas cylinders will first have to be lifted by hand to place them in the carrying device. Gas cylinders tend to be heavy and difficult to grasp by hand. The instant invention can be placed on the cylinder merely by raising it on one side (preferably the side having the valve, if it has a narrow neck there) and slipping the hoop over the cylinder.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,131,670, issued to D. Gene Clements and Robert R. Morrison, on Jul. 21, 1992, discloses a detachable scuba tank overland transport device, by means of which a scuba tank may be wheeled about. The instant invention has no wheels.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,346,165, issued to Robert G. Frean and Leslie R. Moss, on Sep. 13, 1994, discloses a restraining device, having two hoops, by means of which a cylindrical object can be prevented from rolling on a flat surface.
British Patent No. 16,980, published Jan. 19, 1906, discloses a device for holding a bottle, such as a wine bottle, having on hoop for the bottom end of the bottle, and another hoop for the neck of the bottle.
French patent Application No. 2 534 466, published Apr. 20, 1984, discloses a device for holding a wine bottle by its neck by means of semi-circular jaws with handle extensions.
European Patent Application No. 0 584 508 A1, published Mar. 2, 1994, discloses a holding device for fastening containers of a round or oval cross section, having a hoop clamped around the container, but not a handle for carrying it.
None of the above inventions and patents, taken either singly or in combination, is seen to describe the instant invention as claimed.